Sirius' Redemption
by Peach97
Summary: When Sirius receives word of his new niece on Halloween he spends the next 12 years in Azkaban thinking of her and Harry. However Sorcha is different and raising her and Harry together will test both Sirius and wizarding society.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story so hope you like it! As a wee disclaimer anything you recognise is J.K Rowling's.

Just to let you know I am Northern Irish and I may include some aspects of my country's tradition and culture. The whole issue is complicated and please don't start a massive argument about your beliefs in the legitimacy and future of my wee country! I am not going to add my personal views except from the fact each side committed atrocities but we are recovering well and it's a great place for a holiday.

I will explain anything that may confuse you such as particular words. Main ones I think will be the overuse of the word "wee" which I use in nearly every sentence when speaking and remember it doesn't necessarily mean small! Also craic pronounced "crack" doesn't have anything to do with drugs. You can say "what's the craic?" meaning "what's happening? What's the chat?" Or you can say 'the craic was great last night " meaning there was a good atmosphere it was a funny night the banter was flowing!

Sorry for the long note so let's get on with the story!

January before Halloween

It was wet and cold as Sirius Black stumbled as he apparated onto the doorstep of his small nondescript house in a muggle area. He was just back from the debrief on a disastrous order mission in Wales. Dumbledore had received information about a proposed death eater attack in Cardiff so Sirius and Marlene McKinnon had spent the past three days patrolling the city and looking out for any signs of trouble. When the attack came it was on a muggle high street on a busy Saturday morning.

They had to call Dumbledore for back up. It took 15 minutes to convince him that this was important enough to summon the rest of the order to Cardiff. The resulting fight had only ended when Dumbledore had appeared causing the remaining death eaters to flee.

As a result they had suffered one of their worst losses yet. Seven suffered serious injuries with Tom Stevenson an older curse breaker still in St Mungo's recovering from an unknown spell and Maria Jones a Yorkshire girl just out of Hogwarts dead.

Maria had been separated from the group whilst fighting Dolohov and it had taken 20 minutes after the fighting stopped to realise she was missing and a further hour to find her mangled body suffering from numerous crucio attacks and bone shattering curses.

"Bloody hell what was Dumbledore thinking sending a barely 18 year old girl out on a mission like that?" Sirius muttered angrily his own age of 21 seeming vastly more mature.

It was times like this Sirius really missed James. Harry was now six months old and last month just after Christmas the fidelious charm had been cast. Christmas had been bittersweet as they knew it would be difficult to see one another in order to protect Harry. Sirius had showered his precious godson with presents including a state of the art broomstick. The final parting had been one of the most painful things Sirius had had to do saying goodbye to his brother and the child he cared for as his own.

Thankfully he hadn't seen Regulus in the battle; his real little brother was barely a month older than Maria. Sirius hadn't spoken to the younger Black boy since leaving Grimmauld five years ago after his mother had attempted to make him join the death eaters. Regulus had joined a year later. Despite this Sirius nonetheless felt no real hatred towards the boy who he still remembered protecting and reassuring every time their mother screamed bloody blue murder.

There was one solution in his mind to this mass of depressing thoughts. The firewhiskey bottle. It was the only thing in the cupboard beside an eclectic mixture of fine cheeses. Sirius' deep appreciation for good cheese was the only thing worthwhile that Orion had taught him.

With his mind firmly fixed on a bit of Bree with a shot of firewhiskey Sirius was not amused by the fervent whisper of "Sirius!" from the figure half hidden in the shadows by the side of the street lamp. The fact only James knew where this new house was resulted in a quick body bind from the Mad-Eye Moody trained auror. An ensuring chorus of effing and blinding followed when he discovered who his early morning caller was.

"Regulus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sirius" his 20 year old brother whispered limping into the light which showed off the black eye, broken nose and multiple bruises and cuts in the face and hands. Then stoping forward once again the torrent of words began.

" I can't do it anymore! I didn't go to Cardiff and I'm getting out of this!"

"This?" replied the shell shocked elder Black.

"The death eaters! I'm leaving England now just came to say that you were right"

With that Regulus turned on his heel about to apparate.

"Wait!" called Sirius "where are you going?"

"Ireland!" Was the last thing Sirius heard before Regulus had gone.

31st October.

It was the first piece of muggle post Sirius had ever received. A simple postcard with the views of two yellow cranes called Samson and Goliath. A muggle birth announcement was stuck to the back. The birth announcement consisted of a muggle photograph of Regulus and an unknown woman cradling a new born baby girl. Printed below the photo simply said "Robert and Laura White are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter Sorcha Rose born on 22nd August".

Sirius recognised Regulus' scrawl on the postcard. "So I'm now a Belfast father! Laura doesn't have a clue about what's happened please come and meet your new niece! The address is 79 Belmont church road"

"I'm an uncle!" was the first thought in Sirius' mind and he was just about to apparate when he decided to do a quick check on Peter.

24 hours later he was in Azkaban.

A few months after his imprisonment Sirius was in Azkaban weak and alone when a guard shouted into his cell, "your death eater brother is dead! Scum the lot of you!"

After the failure to keep both his biological brother and his brother in all ways but blood safe Sirius was fixated on three things: his Failure, Revenge and Redemption. The one thing that kept Sirius from total despair and his sanity intact was two names. "Harry and Sorcha"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe it. In just a few hours he'd gained a family (the Dursleys didn't count) someone who actually cared about him and wanted to spend time with him. That particular person responsible for the current burst of happiness was currently walking alongside him towards Dumbledore's office holding a box with a stunned rat inside.

Sirius his Godfather was innocent and had caught the betrayer of his parents Peter Pettigrew.

"Harry...Harry...earth to Harry!"

Harry jumped out of his ecstatic daze to realise Sirius had been speaking to him.

"Sorry what?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, pardon I didn't hear you"

"That's better! So Harry I meant to ask you how well do you know Sorcha?"

"Sorcha...?"

"Sorcha White"

"Never heard of her"

Sirius started to look worried, "Sorcha White! She's a little younger than you, probably lives with her muggle mother and has a Northern Irish accent. She's probably got dark hair and will be quite small?"

"Sirius I've never heard of her! I know pretty much every person in my year and the year below at least by first name! "

"Ok I'll chat to Dumbledore to have a look at the school records after I speak to Fudge

They were at the griffin guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet lemon!"

Nothing

"Chocolate frogs!"

"Bertie boy's every flavoured beans!"

"Sugar quills!"

So it went on until Harry suddenly shouted "Vampire lollies!" The staircase was revealed.

Sirius gave him an odd look at the weird sweet choice and as Harry went to step onto the stairs he was firmly held back. With a hint of sternness Sirius got down to Harry's level and told him

"Harry there is no way you're coming up those stairs"

"But..."

"No Harry! I will go up there and sort out my freedom, compensation and your future home as well as solve the mystery of Sorcha. Now go off to bed and I'll see you soon. Yes?"

"Yes ok"

Sirius gave Harry a quick hug then turned him round and pointed him off to bed.

As Harry was walking down the corridor he heard a shout

"Oh Harry"

"Yep"

"I'll start house hunting this weekend"

With that Harry beamed at Sirius and nearly skipped down the hall finally he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Dumbledore's office

Chapter 3

sorry for the delay! I'm currently in my last year of school and the work load is huge but here is chapter 3 of Sirius' Redemption!

It turned out that being freed was a relatively easy matter when you turned up with the real culprit in a box. A floo call to Fudge, the panic at seeing an alleged mass murderer, threats to call dementors but the quick dose of Veritaseum solved any accusations of lying and it soon led to Fudge stammering out a full apology trying to soften the potential consequences of the public finding out the Ministry had imprisoned an innocent man for twelve years.

"Well on behalf of the whole of the Ministry of Magic we apologise for this terrible miscarriage of justice that occurred under the previous administration. What can we do to resolve this matter?"

This was possibly one of the best moments of the night for Sirius. He had the power to act as a victim, fully discredit Fudge and lead to a full uproar or act as Lord Black and work with the ministry to restore the Ancient and Noble House of Black to its previous standings.

So they worked out a defal. Sirius would speak at a press conference organised by Fudge and place the full blame on the previous administration absolving Fudge of any blame. He would then be compensated with £12 million galleons as well as gain a place as one of the most influential wizards in the UK by working alongside Fudge and endorsing his government.

Dumbledore was quite ignored in the talk though at several times he tried to interrupt and ask to speak to Sirius to no avail.

At the end of the talk Sirius put forward his most wanted demand.

"Oh Fudge in compensation for my endorsement of you I need full custody over Harry Potter"

Dumbledore's brow furrowed,"I'm afraid Harry must stay living with his aunt and uncle but I'm sure they wouldn't mind your occasional visit. "

Sirius was furious. How dare the interfering old goat try and wreck his plans!

"Now look here Dumbledore! Harry is my godson he wants to come and live with me so he will!"

"Harry must stay with his one living relative! I'm sorry Sirius but this is the only way possible"

Fudge looked worried that Dumbledore's pronouncement would change his scheme to gain a powerful ally in Sirius Black.

"It will be done Lord Black! The public will be pleased to see Harry away from those muggles" answered Fudge.

Dumbledore tried to interject but Fudge cut in firmly.

"No Dumbledore I am the Minister of Magic and you are a teacher! You have no authority in the custody of magical children! Lord Black feel free to come by and fully arrange this with the Department of Children any day. I will send you the time for the press conference tomorrow" Then with this final offer Fudge flooed back to the Ministry content he had secured his political survival and a new powerful ally.

Sirius turned to speak to Dumbledore, "Now that little unpleasantness has been solved I need to ask you about Sorcha White."

"Sorcha White? Who is she?"

Asked a confused looking Dumbledore.

"Sorcha is my niece. She was Regulus' daughter born to a muggle mother from Northern Ireland. She's about a year younger than Harry. I would wish to meet her and form a relationship with my only niece. If she has lost her mother I would obviously want to gain full custody of her" Sirius answered .

"I can't say I've heard of her but Hogwarts is a large school. I'll check in the school records. What's her date of birth?"

"12th August 1981"

Dumbledore spent nearly 15 nerve wrecking minute shuffling through a large gold leaf book.

He started off confident then started to look less and less so.

Then he walked over to an anxious Sirius very slowly.

"Sirius my dear boy there is no record of any Sorcha White or Black being enrolled in Hogwarts or ever being sent a letter. Only three wizarding children were born in August of that year. The Gibson twin boys and Naomi Goldstein."

"If she ever existed Sorcha Whiteh must have died before her 11th birthday and been born a squib. Even then there is a 97% chance she would still have made it on the register. Are you sure you just didn't make her up as a coping mechanism after losing Regulus?"

Sirius couldn't believe it.

"There is no way I just made Sorcha up. I remember getting that postcard! I was about to see her but it was Halloween that day! There's also no way she's died. I would have known it! I know my niece is still alive. She must have been dropped off the radar! She may not be in Hogwarts but my Sorcha is real and definitely not dead!"

With that Sirius stormed out of the office determined on his quest to find Sorcha and fulfil his duty to both his niece and godson.


	4. Chapter 4-Sirius' Thoughts

Chapter 4

So sorry this is late! All I can say is that I've been busy with applying to university and watching Ireland in the Rugby World Cup! On with the story!

Sirius couldn't sleep. On the face of it his life was going well. He was free, Pettigrew was currently a soulless husk in Azkaban, Harry was coming to live with him and he'd spent the last two weeks building up his political alliances in the Wizemagot.

Seven of the twelve major light and grey families had formally confirmed their alliances with the Houses of Black and Potter. He had had several meetings with Fudge who was positively gushing after Sirius had stood up and solely blamed the previous administration for his imprisonment and pledged his support for Fudge.

Yet something was missing: Sorcha. This overwhelming sense of love and loss for a girl he'd never met did surprise Sirius. This unconditional love was not just because she was his niece but she had represented the key to a new life for his little brother. She and her mother had brought Regulus out of darkness. He needed to find her.

He'd already tried to find her using Gringotts' family tree device but because he had been burned off the tree and Sorcha was illegitimate and unknown it hadn't worked. Maybe the search would benefit from media intervention both magic and muggle?

He'd already been a major news story in the muggle world. References to bravery in the army, unjust imprisonment, the adoption of an abused orphan and the lordship had elevated him to the status of a minor celebrity. Quite a few invitations had flooded in for Henley, Ascot and the Oxford Cambridge Boat Race amongst them. He'd already planned to take Harry to the rugby World Cup finals. He'd been fascinated by the game as a student. Sirius, when a teenager, had taken to wandering around London away from his family during the summer and had often ended up in pubs showing the rugby. He'd badgered muggle born students about it back in Hogwarts.

So maybe a plea to the media would work. He'd already hired a press manager in the shape of Georgia Thomas. The muggle-born Ravenclaw had five years of experience working for the Daily Prophet but had left disillusioned after she'd spent the whole time making tea and filing letters realising she would never be able to write due to the blood purists who advertised in and owned the paper. She might not have been able to write but knew plenty about how to manipulate the press in favour or against someone after spending many hours sitting in meetings between Lucius Malfoy and the editor.

So an appeal to both the Muggle and Magical media would hopefully do the trick. He'd send out an appeal for his lost niece and offer a reward for information about her. Hopefully then someone would find her then he'd go and see her. If she was not living with her mother or would prefer to come to him Sirius would take her. He'd get full custody whether she was magical or not. Then Regulus' daughter would be brought up the way that suited her rank as a Daughter of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

"Georgia! We need to organise a Press Conference!"

The press conference had worked. Sirius had manipulated the crowd in the way only

someone could do if they were trained from childhood which of course Sirius had been. The newspapers had latched upon the hope of a wronged man desperately seeking his long lost niece alongside logical discussions on human rights and how a child can disappear. All that he had to do now was wait...


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter

Chapter 5 Harry's musings

S **o Ireland lost to Argentina and is now out of the rugby world cup which is incredibly disappointing but at least we got further than England!**

 **So in terms of the story so far we've got the media both magical and muggle searching for Sorcha but I started thinking what Harry's going to think of having to share his godfather with a girl who is actually blood related to Sirius. The jealousy may flow!**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It was great to see you last week at the Ravenclaw game and well done on that excellent catch! I thought for a second during that chase that Ravenclaw girl was going to get it first. Watching you play brought back so many memories of James swooping around on his broom though I do believe your Firebolt is nearly twice the speed of James' Comet 60! I'm sending you the ex-English Captain Thomas Barrow's autobiography. He was one of the best seekers in the 90s as a result of his acrobatics in the air. Though young man I warn you that any attempts to attempt some of his stunts during the summer will result in you facing severe consequences. Your life means far more to me than Gryffindor winning even against Slytherin._

 _So on a happier note as you know the Sorcha Search is still going on and I think it's going well. There's been a few leads but nothing concrete yet though we are now concentrating in the Republic of Ireland and I believe the Wales search is drying up._

 _I'm just excited to have both members of my family together. I'm sure you and Sorcha will get on incredibly well together. I have a lot of plans for us this summer including a few surprises for you both!_

 __ _I know summer exams are coming round the bend so remember to study hard. I've asked Moony to keep an eye on you and I know he's asked you round for tea a few times this month. Although remember this he might be a close friend but I trust that you will remember that he is also a Professor and you should treat him with the same respect him as you would any other member of staff._

 _I am so happy Harry to have my godson and maybe my niece to make up our little family at long last. I look forward to seeing you at King's Cross at the end of June._

 _All my best wishes,_

 _Your excited Godfather,_

 _Sirius._

The satisfaction Harry felt after finally receiving a family letter like everyone else was complete. It was nearly unreal to hold the expensive parchment complete with the signature Black crest and to know that this was the proof that someone outside of Hogwarts cared about him and wanted him to do well. Yet a few things within the letter rankled with the boy. First the insinuation he needed someone to keep an eye on him! He'd been fine by himself for years! However the big thing felt a bit stupid but the fact that, yes, Sirius seemed to really care about him, he was spending most of his time searching for Sorcha. Harry didn't know what to feel about Sorcha. She was a girl no one had ever met but Sirius was desperate to find her. It just felt a little unfair that as soon as Harry finally got to have a family Sirius went off to try and add to it.

It was selfish he knew but Harry didn't want another person especially one who was actually related to Sirius to come between them. Harry's insecurities stemming from Dursley neglect meant he was worried that Sirius only liked him because of his father. Everyone always said Harry looked like his father would he be expected to be a carbon copy of James? Would Sirius be disappointed if he wasn't as good as his best friend or was different to a man Harry didn't remember ? What then? Would Harry simply be ignored or sent back to the Dursleys? It was what he had been used to all his life: acting as the least favourite compared to Dudley now Sorcha. What importance is a godson to an actual niece?


	6. Chapter 6 Sorcha

Chapter 6

 **So New Zealand won the Rugby World Cup! Would have preferred South Africa but they came 3rd. So in terms of the story thought it was high time to actually introduce Sorcha into the story. Just as a wee side note we're just pretending Harry is at school in 2015 really can't be bothered writing muggle scenes from the 90s which I didn't even really experience! (Born in 1997). This is Sorcha's point of view btw.**

"Lift a present to the sky. Now gradually turn into a tree. Imagine your roots growing into the ground with your leaves and fruit flourishing in the sun. You are the mother tree destined to succeed and fly."

Destiny Rainbow Flow, or whatever the woman's name was, was in full flow. Yet again I wondered why the hell I had allowed myself to be accosted by a woman on the phone who had got me to pay £5 for an introductory yoga class. I'm sure it's a great deal if you care about your inner core and Ying and Yang but for everyone else it's a bloody nightmare. It was supposed to release anger and channel frustrations but honestly there were better ways of doing it than being a tree! Thank the Lord the woman was nearly finished.

"You're coming down to the ground, an acorn falling falling into the leaves. Breathe in and breathe out you are the acorn and you are the leaves. You are at one with nature. Your soul is unified."

Right, now time to run to the showers then go into town to get mascara and meet up with friends. I'd decided at the start of the summer, that at the age of fifteen, I needed to start wearing makeup. It wasn't even to get the lads but to fit in with the others. I felt a little left out last year when I'd spent most of every lunch in the school bathrooms watching Jemima, Emma and the rest doing their makeup. Makeup hasn't been feasible last year due to mum being ill. Mum had passed away in January after a battle with breast cancer. I've never met my dad and was at first petrified I'd be taken into care but was able to strike a deal with Mrs Pitt the neighbour. She had arthritis and if I moved in, give her a hand to get up in the morning and around the house she'd take me in. It was ok to be honest. She was a tough woman from West Belfast and told so many stories about growing up in the midst of the Troubles on the interface areas.* _(explanation down below)_ She was great craic but honestly I still had those wee sad moments over mum. Hey life goes on though. I had a bit of money now as she paid me £20 per week. Most of it all went on stuff for the course though.

The course. So basically after 12 years of weird things happening my mum had sent me for a weird assessment and it turned out I was a bloody witch. I was expecting a diagnosis of ADHD or something similarly not witchcraft. The treatment? Not medication but spells and potions.

I still went to normal school but on Saturday mornings and three days after school I and 5 others learnt charms, healing spells, defence spells and potions at Belfast tech. The instructor Claire had gone to a proper magical school but had left after some terrorist came and set up her own Modern Magic course. She told us she'd learnt other stuff like how to turn a bird into a matchstick, gardening and about goblin wars but as they were utterly useless for life we weren't taught them. Due to living with Mrs Pitt I hadn't had much of a chance to practice magic outside class. We weren't allowed to tell anyone apart from parents, siblings living in the same house and eventual future spouse so she didn't have a clue. It was fun though. There had been worries the British or Irish ministries would shut us down but as Britain had stuff going on and never really cared about Northern Ireland and Ireland was very lax about magic and muggle integration, they didn't really care unless something happened, we were grand.

Mum understandably had been a bit freaked out by all this magic banter but she got used to it and loved the way I never lost my keys anymore. When she became ill I desperately searched for cures but non magical diseases do not have magical cures.

This was my life. Looking after Mrs Pitt, school, magic school and my mates. I would have liked some family but as that hadn't really occurred it was fine. My mum had left her rural farm life after getting pregnant with me. Any grandparents had died long ago. I didn't know much about my dad. I knew his name was Regulus which was seriously weird and that he was English which I obviously kept quiet about. I had wondered if he had been magic but my mum said she'd never seen anything unusual. She didn't know that much about him honestly. They been together about a year but he was secretive but apparently great craic. He'd disappeared a few months after I was born. We didn't know where, why or how. Mum had wondered if he'd been an undercover army man or something but he'd never really expressed any interest in the political situation that at that point was dying down after 1997. He didn't work but had a bit of money and had bought a house that we'd lived in until it was bombed when I was one by terrorists. Not IRA, UDA ones but weird ones Mum had said. The police had come round but they were weird too and she didn't remember much of their visit just she got compensation.

After that we went travelling a lot. Spent a year in Canada right after the bomb, six months in Denmark when I was five and 2 years in France from when I was 10-12. We'd left France after getting bombarded with letters. Once there were 200 letters in one day. We used to get a lot of letters from debt collectors as she had quite a bit of debt. We never opened them but left when all the letters started being addressed to me. We moved into our wee house next to Mrs Pitt when I was thirteen and all was grand.

Though due to Mum's debts particularly to the bank for late mortgage repayments the bank repossessed the house shortly after mum's death. It was a massive local scandal as you can imagine the headlines.

"Heartless Bank repossess Orphan's home weeks after mother's death!"

The resulting media backlash meant I got to keep quite a few of her stuff even an old necklace that my dad had given her. It was silver and had been initially destined for auction but I just played the pity card so got to keep it. All the other stuff like TV and sofas all went for a song. The debts were paid though.

There was no point thinking about all this old stuff. It was done and dusted. I was nearly at the bus stop into town anyway.

 _*the Troubles were the conflict in Northern Ireland between whether we should stay with the U.K. or rejoin the rest of Ireland. It was also fought on sectarian grounds with mostly Protestants favouring the UK and Catholics preferring to join Ireland. It was a bloody traumatic thirty year conflict with atrocities committed by both sides. The 1997 Good Friday Agreement helped to secure relative peace but there's still a lot of sectarianism and racism. Interface areas were where the two sides lived close to one another and a lot of the violence occurred and still occur at these areas. The Peace Walls try to separate the sides in order to create relative peace._

 **So that was just an introduction to Sorcha explaining her life on a walk to the bus stop**! 


	7. Chapter 7- The First Day

Chapter 7

 _Hey sorry this took so long! I wrote half a chapter then realised I didn't want to put it next so it's on my phone ready to be released probably in a few chapters time!_

 _As a wee update, I'm going to be in exam hell for the next month. So updates might come faster or slower depending on my level of procrastination in private study at school and the amount of times I'm on the bus as this is where my writing tends to take place! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Also happy thanksgiving for any Americans out there!_

 **28th June last day of term. Breakfast-6 hours left**

"Harry you need to eat something" nagged Hermione as Harry contemplated the now cold piece of toast in his hand. It was the typical last day of term. There had already been the traditional common room party, the traditional skinny dip in the lake by the seventh years and those same seventh years coming down the next morning desperately searching for coffee. Then after breakfast, the traditional hunt for belongings then the rush for the carriages, the train with the trolley, a probable visit from Malfoy and exploding snap. Yet this year Harry was breaking with tradition. Instead of being shoved into the Dursleys' car as quickly as possible to get away from the weirdos Harry was meeting Sirius.

There was no denying that Harry was incredibly nervous. He'd only seen Sirius once after the first time and that was only for half an hour after a Quidditch Match with Professor Lupin. He'd been great then but they'd only really talked about the match. Harry had loved all the letters but it wasn't the same as actually living with someone

It felt rude but Harry couldn't help feeling relieved that Sorcha hadn't been found yet. Not that he had anything against the girl but it would have been incredibly difficult to get to know his godfather with another person in the house. Especially one who was actually related to Sirius. It would still be awkward if she did turn up but hopefully if Sirius and Harry did get to know each other first maybe Harry wouldn't be completely thrown to the side.

There were just so many uncertainties and only an hour left until they needed to get on the carriages to the train then a four hour journey then Sirius.

"Mate...Harry!" was the shout that snapped Harry out of himself.

"What Ron?"

"I've literally been calling your name for ages! Come on we need to get packed"

Well Ron needed to pack to be strictly accurate. Harry had done most of it last night. Hermione had started planning her packing schedule at the start of June. The Hall was nearly empty anyway might as well spend the next hour finding Ron's socks and helping him make up excuses as to why his entire uniform was now orange. Mrs Weasley would not be amused to hear that after trying to turn Fred's hair green in retaliation for taking the last chocolate brownie at the end of year party last night the twins had promptly turned Ron orange. The spell on his face had worn off this morning but the shirt, tie and trousers were forever orange.

 **The train-2 hours left**

Things had gone well. Tradition had been followed. Half way through the journey Malfoy had tried to come in but thankfully the trolley lady had seen him tripping up Neville and sent him back to his carriage promising that the trolley would not be coming round to him until the very end when there would only be a few Droobles left if anything.

There had been several games of exploding snap but now Hermione was reading, Ron was engrossed in chess with Dean and Harry was just sitting by the window. They thought he was asleep but as they got closer to London his inner turmoil was growing. What should he do when he saw Sirius? Wait for him to come to him? Shake his hand? Hug him? What would they talk about? Where were they even going? Harry didn't even know where they would stay all summer. Did Sirius even have a house? The train came closer to Sirius and Harry's anxiety increased.

 **Kings Cross Station**

"Harry we're here! Harry come on!" Hermione's voice increased in pitch as Harry stirred himself grabbing his trunk and Hedwig.

"You've been so quiet all day are you ok?"

"Yep I'm grand don't worry Hermione!"

Harry dragged the trunk off the train and onto the crowded platform. Alongside Ron and Hermione he dragged all his belongings through the crowd. His palms were sticky with sweat. Ron and Hermione were looking around furiously for their parents

"Mum! Dad!" shouted Hermione as she ran over to her parents. It was clear where the bushy hair came from. She grabbed onto her father chattering furiously before running back to the boys.

"Ron, Harry have a great summer! Send me an owl if you want to meet up. Good luck with Sirius Harry!"

The next minute the Grangers had disappeared through the barrier.

Then there was the shout of "Oi Ron hurry up!" from Fred and George. Ron blushed, grabbed his trunk and with a "Mate I'll see you soon owl me!", Ron went over to the ginger gaggle of Weasleys.

The crowd was thinning everywhere Harry looked he could see joyful reunions between parent and child. Then Harry suddenly saw the one man he was desperate both to see and not to see.

Sirius Black was striding across the platform looking around for his godson seemingly oblivious to the stares and whispers amongst the crowd. No longer the half starved filthy prisoner but a tall elegant man dressed in the finest pure blood robes.

"Harry!" beamed Sirius as he reached his godson and ruffled his hair.

"Um...hi" was the uncertain response.

"Sorry I'm a little late; a meeting ran over. Have you got everything?"

"Yep"

"Right let's get out of here and go home"

 _Home_. That was a word that had never been directed to Harry. Sure he'd lived at the Dursley's for eleven years but he'd never been made to feel at home. Now he had Sirius and a home. The intense anxiety he'd been feeling was weakening.

Sirius looked on in amusement as his godson knelt down to grab the trunk.

"Hey Harry hold on."

Harry gave him a quizzical look.

"Kreacher!"

The filthiest House Elf Harry had ever seen appeared. He was wearing a ripped stained tea towel and he glared at Sirius as if imagining his demise from strangling.

"Master Calls?" The house elf croaked.

"Take the stuff to the house."

Kreacher grabbed the trunk and Hedwig's case and vanished.

"Sorry about him. He's a bad tempered little sod but I'm planning to replace him ASAP. So are we ready?"

"Yep!" was Harry's enthusiastic reply. "But um... where are we going?"

"Oh sorry Harry, forgot to mention it in our correspondance. We're going to the Black family home in London. So if you grab onto my arm we'll be off"

With a _Woosh_ and a resounding _Crack_ Godson and Godfather landed in a living room. The feeling Harry was currently experiencing was eerily similar to when Lockhart vanished all the bones in his arms but all concentrated in his stomach.

"Harry you ok? Take a seat. The nausea passes quickly" laughed Sirius.

True to his word, as soon as Harry collapsed onto the sofa he started to feel better. Giving his godson a minute Sirius also sat down opposite albeit in a more refined manner.

"Fully recovered?"

"Umm I think so."

"Don't worry, it's always like that the first time. I vomited onto my father's shoes my first time."

Seeing Harry was looking fairly normal and no longer ghastly green Sirius decided that it was high time to talk to his godson properly.

"So Harry," he began slowly. "I know we don't know each other very well and I look forward to hearing all about your life particularly the past few years at Hogwarts over the next few days. However I thought it would be best to give you an overview of me and how I ended up as your legal guardian."

"I was born into the Black family which is a very old prestigious family. My parents were not the best sort and heavily favoured the dark arts. I never went along with them and in first year I was the first ever Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. I quickly became friends with your father. We became friends with Remus after he covered for us to Professor McGonagall."

Sirius' face took on a disgusted look as he continued, "The rat had been following us around before we were sorted so we let him join our group more out of pity than anything. Throughout our years at Hogwarts we played many pranks and became Animagus to help Remus during the full moon. When I was fourteen my family started pressurising me to join Voldemort. After my little brother joined up I ran away and moved in with your father and your grandparents."

Sirius was smiling as he reminisced. "Your grandparents became the parents I'd never known. Your grandfather in particular was Head Auror and the fairest man I knew. He was incredibly busy but made time for every single Quidditch Match. He treated me like another son. Your grandmother was the complete opposite to my mother. Both pure bloods but your grandmother was a high class lady who was involved in so much charity work was the kindest lady I ever met."

Sirius took a break then gulped with an incredibly sad expression. "They both died of Dragon Pox a few months into our seventh year. It was very sudden and there's not a day that doesn't go by when I don't think about your grandparents"

Having stayed silent throughout Harry asked "What were their names?"

"Charlus and Dorea Potter. I called them Aunt and Uncle from second year onwards."

"Your parents got together in seventh year. Your father had fancied your mother since 3rd year and they were Head Boy and Head Girl together. She comforted him after the deaths of your Grandparents and they got together by Christmas. After Hogwarts your father and I both became Aurors and your mother began a mastery in Charms. They got engaged a year out of Hogwarts and you came along when they were 20. The day James named me Godfather was one of the best in my life."

Sirius paused for a good minute then continued slowly.

"Just before you were born your parents were told by Dumbledore that they needed to go into hiding. I was named as Secret Keeper but we swapped to the rat thinking no one would suspect him. The night they died I'd gone to check on them and found you crying in thr house that was falling down with your parents lying dead. I gave you to Hagrid just so you could stay with him for a night and I'd collect you after I was finished dealing with the traitorous rat."

Sirius was unmistakably angry and he'd had to stop to calm himself down.

"To cut a long story short I wax arrested thrown into Azkaban then broke out to save both you and Sorcha. Now here we are"

Sirius beamed at Harry before continuing in a business-like fashion.

"Now the plan this summer is for us to get to know each other. Hopefully Sorcha will join us at some point. I'll be doing a lot of political work to try and get our family to create a positive influence into our world. As your legal guardian I am responsible for the Potter finances, shares and voting rights. When you turn seventeen if will be handed over to you and the Black portfolio when I retire or pass alway. So I'll be teaching you how to manage your portfolio as well as the necessary skills to make a suitable impression."

"Necessary skills?" Harry did not like the sound of that.

"Oh etiquette, public speaking, dancing, French and maybe others"

"Siriuus'" Harry whined. "I'm not dancing!"

"Harry!" Sirius admonished. "You are the heir to two Noble and Ancient Houses. It is your duty to make a good impression. This is not negotiable. As an heir you should always give of a good impression whether in public or transfiguration...Speaking of which how did your summer exams go?"

"What?...Oh sorry...um...fine. In Charms I got..."

"Why don't you go and get your report" Sirius gently interrupted his flustered godson. "Your trunk's just in the corner."

Harry quickly walked over to the corner and opened up his trunk. Going through the mess of books, robes and the occasional sweet or potion ingredients he extracted his report giving it straight away to his godfather.

Sirius read over the report slowly as Harry sat on the sofa and began to wish he'd studied more. He thought he'd done ok but had no idea of the educational expectations of his new guardian.

"So Harry" Sirius began slowly.

"Yes"

"I think you've done quite well son. I'm very proud of that Defence Mark and there's a good Care of Magical Creatures mark as well. However in terms of Charms and Transfiguration there's definitely room for improvements. The comments all seem to suggest you're a bright lad but need to apply yourself more and watch out for silly mistakes. I don't trust Snape so I think I'll have to assess your ability myself. I'm not incredibly worried about Herbology or Astronomy unless you have a great desire to be a Healer. I know that you suffer in History of Magic from Binns so I'll teach you more this summer and there's a few excellent books. History is not all about Goblin Wars! I'm not happy that you chose to take Divination. It's a subject only for those with Seer abilities or those who find other subjects too challenging. I've had it verified, there is no seer blood in either the Black or Potter families and you're not dim lad. You need Arithmancy to properly manage your estate and finance. So I'll definitely be teaching you that and after the summer you'll be dropping that useless subject and taking up Arithmancy. Are we clear?"

"Um... yes"

"So Harry in terms of our schedule this summer we'll try and address any of these problems so they don't negatively affect your OWLs. In the Wizarding World today a boy is considered to turn into a man in sixth year and eligible to sit in the Wizemagot, manage a business or shares or get married. So your OWL results are vitally important to let the public understand what sort of man they'll be dealing without. I have already engaged a tutor as I thought we might have a few things to improve on. Mr King will be instructing you for two hours every morning in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Potions. I will also be going over our family shares and businesses which will give you practice in Arithmancy. Then three times a week Monsieur Platt will be teaching you social graces, dancing and French. I know it sounds like a lot but don't worry we'll also have plenty of fun! I've been given a lot of free tickets by the Ministry for top events including the Quidditch World Cup." Sirius smirked waiting for Harry's reaction.

"The Quidditch World Cup! Sirius it's so hard to get tickets! Are you serious?"

"Yes Harry I am. We're also sitting in the Minister's box."

This announcement actually resulted in a gobsmacked child. Harry was ecstatic. Yes the demand that he drop Divination as well as the extra classes rankled with the teenager but the fact he had someone who had actually cared about his education stunned Harry. Ever since he'd tried to proudly show his full marks in a spelling test aged five to Aunt Petunia only to be punished and accused of cheating, Harry had been on his own. Yes the teachers wanted him to do well but they had 1000 other students. Hermione was more bossy and desperate to stay at the top of the class whilst Ron would do the homework most of the time he was always up for a game of chess instead of a charms essay. Here was Sirius someone he didn't know that well but who had already seriously thought about his future and wanted him to do well.

Pausing to let everything sink in Sirius stood up and announced, "Right now that's all out of the way should I give you a tour?"

"Sounds great!"

"We'll start at the front door to give you a full appreciation of the architecture and gardens."

Harry was shocked. He had had no idea just at the scale of the house. They might have been in the middle of London but due to the sheer scale of enlarging charms and wealth of the Black Family their primary residence was a perfect oasis in the middle of the London business. There was a long sweeping elegant drive leading up to the large imposing grey house. There were two lion statues at the front door in order to guard against intruders. As he entered the house there was a large hall with seating area, a dining room, a sitting room, study and an enormous empty room used for balls and other large functions. This was all for official guests. There was also a slightly small but more comfortable living room for more familiar guests.

Moving up the beautiful staircase the next floor held guest bedrooms and another living rooms. Then the top floor held family accommodation mainly a master bedroom and several other large bedrooms. Harry had been able to choose his own room which was an experience that again left him shocked into silence. What had really placed the cherry and the sprinkles and the fireworks on top of the metaphorical cake was the view from his bedroom window more specifically the view of the Quidditch pitch.

At the back of the house there was a large expanse of lawn, a large pond and a Quidditch pitch. It was only two thirds of the size of the Hogwarts one but to the child who had never really had his own bedroom just the reluctant lend of Dudley's second bedroom it was overwhelming. By now it was nearly 8pm so after a lavish three course dinner Harry went to his room to unpack. Coming up to check on his Godson at 9.30pm Sirius found an exhausted Harry passed out in his bed. Gently he switched his clothes to pyjamas and pulled the covers over this child who had captured his heart.


	8. Chapter 8 Life with Sirius

Chapter 8

 __ _Hi sorry it took so long! It's actually been finished for the past week but my wifi has been a wee bit temperamental so this chapter has been sitting on my phone for a few days waiting to be uploaded._

The next morning, Harry was woken at 8am by a large _Crack_ as a House Elf apparated into his room.

"Good Morning Master Harry, my name is Duffy. Master Black sent me to announce that breakfast will be served at half past eight. How else might I serve Master Harry?"

"Um...I'm fine" was Harry's half asleep reply. With another loud _Crack,_ Duffy vanished.

After a quick shower, Harry soon faced the problem of what to wear. He glumly stared into his wardrobe. His clothes filled up about a quarter of the space and of that quarter, two thirds of that was school uniform. Harry's clothing choices consisted of a few Weasley jumpers and old baggy clothes from Dudley. Sighing he put on an old green jumper that had belonged to 10 year old Dudley and a pair of baggy jeans held up with an old belt. Worried about seeing Sirius again he walked slowly down the flight of stairs and paused at the door of the dining room. He could see his Godfather seated at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_. 

Sensing Harry, Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Harry! Good morning. Please take a seat"

"Morning. Thanks"

Breakfast consisted of a selection of fruit, croissants and yoghurt. It passed in easy conversation about the Quidditch World Cup they would be attending in a few weeks.

As the plates and bowls were removed by the elves, Sirius put down his paper and turned towards Harry.

"So Harry I know you're anxious to explore the grounds especially the pitch however, beforehand it is necessary to explain my rules and expectations for your behaviour."

"Oh ok..." Sirius' formal tone slightly worried Harry. In terms of rules, the only ones he'd ever received from the Dursleys were don't do anything freaky, don't ask questions and always let Dudley win. Harry had no idea of what to expect.

"Harry it would be useful if I first informed you about my role as your Godfather. Your parents appointed me as Godfather in a religious ceremony namely your christening to act as a third parent. I promised at your christening to care, guide and love you. I may have failed for the past 12 years to care for you but I have never stopped loving you. Those are my solemn duties and responsibilities towards you. I promise you Harry that I will carry out my joyful promises towards you for the rest of my life."

Harry was feeling quite choked up as Sirius paused. Even when he had been at his most down locked in the cupboard or even at Hogwarts at Father's Day, Christmas and at the hospital wing someone had still loved him. Harry still remembered the bitter ache when he saw the Weasleys quarrelling on what to write on their joint Father's Day card or when he was in the hospital wing watching other patient's parents visiting knowing this was something he would never experience. Now with Sirius properly in his life he still might experience what family life was like.

After a short pause Sirius continued, still in a formal tone.

"Those are my responsibilities to you Harry. However like a country, a family depends on everyone carrying out their responsibilities. So I will have expectations for your behaviour. They are based on the same expectations your grandfather had for your father and I after I moved in with them. The main one is the idea of respect. Respect for me, other adults, this House, this family and yourself."

"Um ok Sirius"

"Under the umbrella term of respect that means you need to obey me. I am not your friend, I am your godfather so if I tell you to do something or not do something I will expect you to do it without complaint. Respect includes the way you address others. It will be addressed more thoroughly later in your lessons but you must speak politely and use formal titles. I've let it slide but it is inappropriate for you to address me as Sirius. Uncle Sirius I feel is more appropriate. Also when Sorcha turns up it wouldn't be right for you to address me in a different way to her. In addition I will not tolerate swearing. It is a vile habit that suggests you are uneducated. Do you understand?"

"Um..yes"

"Thank you for that excellent example in how not to address me!" Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now the correct response would be 'yes Uncle Sirius'. Let's try it again. Now, do you understand me Harry?"

"Yes Uncle Sirius." Harry said shyly. It felt a little weird but calling Sirius uncle made him feel more like they were a family.

"Good lad." Sirius said approvingly and continued with, "I know you're anxious to get out and enjoy your day but I need to mention a few more things. I'm very happy for you to explore the grounds but please tell me where you'll roughly be each day. I know we have a Quidditch pitch and obviously you'll be anxious to try it out. Beforehand I need to formally assess your level of flying to satisfy myself that you'll be safe. I've engaged Mr Rubio an ex Spanish player to test your skills this afternoon. I think you'll be fine after watching you play last month but I need to make sure!"

Sirius fixed Harry with a stern look. "However even if Mr Rubio does pass you, I warn you young man, there will be no silly stunts otherwise I will take your broom away and forbid you from flying unless I personally supervise."

Harry gulped "Yes Sir, I promise I won't do anything dangerous."

Sirius smiled and continued. "As a general rule breakfast is at 8, lunch at 1 and dinner at 6. I'll expect you to be on time, clean and dressed. When you're in the house there is the library and games room to amuse yourself with. Be careful there are dangerous artefacts and books in this house. I don't mind you looking at them in the house but do not touch unless I am with you. I've marked a shelf of books that by no means may you even touch. They are highly dangerous and there will be severe consequences if you do so! All the other books should be safe but I would prefer you to show me each book you want to read in case it isn't suitable. I will have several meetings and the occasional function in the house so please don't run, shout or act like a herd of elephants in the house. My room and study are strictly of limits unless I'm inside and please knock beforehand. Obviously if you're not well during the night, come to me don't hide it. I take a very dim view on lying and withholding the truth. Finally bedtime will be at 10pm."

Harry was outraged. "10 o'clock! That's for babies! Why do you want me to go to bed so early?"

"Harry" Sirius warned "a little bit of respect please."

He was past the stage of caring. "It's not fair! You give me a massive list of rules and make me go to bed early! It's summer!"

"Right young man that is enough. I am your godfather and legal guardian and you need to treat me with respect."

Harry went to storm out of the room. Sirius grabbed his hand as he made to pass him. He turned Harry around and delivered a resounding smack to his bottom before pushing him back in his chair. Sirius pulled his wand out gave it a quick soon. Harry's chair turned around and moved towards the corner.

"Oi what are you doing?"

In an incredibly stern tone Sirius replied. "This sort of appalling behaviour will not be tolerated by me. You will sit there and think about your complete lack of respect for fifteen minutes."

With that declaration Sirius sat back in his chair and continued on with his paper. Fifteen minutes later Sirius put down his paper, sighed and twirled his wand again. The chair moved back to the table with a contrite looking Harry.

"Now Harry do you have anything to say?"

Harry looked down at his knees and mumbled.

"Harry for goodness sake look at me and speak up when you're speaking to me young man! You at least owe me the decency of clear communication."

Harry gulped and tried again. "Uncle Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful towards you and shouting at you."

Sirius sighed. "Come over here son"

Harry walked towards him. Sirius grabbed his chin and said. "Thank you for your apology. I forgive you but I never want to witness that utter lack of respect towards myself or others from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Sirius."

Sirius brought his godson in for a quick hug.

"Good lad. Now go and do your teeth."

Harry stood up and as he did Sirius took his first clear look at what his godson had chosen to wear.

"Harry stop for a second."

Harry looked slightly puzzled. "Uncle Sirius?"

"Harry what are you wearing?"

"Just jeans and a jumper"

" I can see that but why do they look like they've been pulled out of a bin? They're massive on you!"

With great hesitance Harry answered "Well they're a little big as they're..."

"Yes?"

"My cousin's" Harry mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Is your cousin a lot older than you?"

"No he's actually my age just a bit bigger"

"Harry this boy is not just a "bit bigger"! He must be the size of a small whale!" Harry sniggered. "Do you have any clothes that don't belong to this whale child?"

Harry shook his head.

Sirius sighed disgusted a child would be denied the right to clothes that actually fit. "Right we're going shopping. Diagon Alley. Do your teeth get your shoes on and I'll meet you down here in five minutes."

Harry started to run up the stairs but with a "Harry!" from Sirius he continued at a more sedate pace.

After a quick brushing of teeth and a hunt for his shoes Harry was ready and met his godfather in the atrium next to the fireplace. "Now Harry just to avoid attention for today I'll change our appearance a little." With a quick tap on the head both Harry and Sirius now had a more angular face and were both ginger. "Harry promise me you'll stay with me and be a good boy."

Harry bristled at the term "good boy" but nodded his head in agreement.

"Right you go first Harry. We're going to Diagon Alley."

Miraculously Harry landed in the right place and with Sirius joining him a second later they headed immediately to Twilfitt and Tattings which as Sitius explained catered to a more exclusive crowd. As the heir to two Noble and Ancient Houses the cheap and cheerful items of clothing sold at Madame Malkins would not be appropriate. After a long session choosing everything from jumpers to formal robes they were finished. Harry quickly got changed into a pair of chinos and a red jumper and his old clothes were immediately binned. They spent the rest of the morning in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts before having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

When they returned from Diagon Alley Sirius went to his study to analyse the value of the Black investment in Flourish and Blotts. He'd noticed a distinct lack of customers that morning. Harry went to read one of his new books before heading out to the Quidditch Pitch to be assessed by Mr Rubio. The test went well and Harry was pronounced fit to fly without supervision which he did until dinner time.

During Dinner Sirius discovered his godson's appalling lack of knowledge about rugby and spent the evening addressing it. When 10pm struck Harry gave Sirius a pleading look which was quashed with a glance. Harry went up the stairs to bed with Sirius checking on him half an hour later.

That was the end of Harry's first day.

Both Godfather and Godson loved the next few weeks together. Every morning they would have breakfast together and while Harry would have his lessons Sirius would attend meetings or do paperwork. The extra lessons were admittedly Harry's least favourite part of his new living arrangements. He'd tried to whine about them on the Sunday night before they started but after Sirius had sent him to bed at 9pm for "immature behaviour" Harry had realised two valuable things. One: his godfather was not a pushover and Two: there was no way he'd get out of the extra classes.

However the extra tuition in the core subjects of Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Potions would really help Harry in September. The individual teaching had helped him understand the theory behind the spells and even in potions away from the negative influence of Snape Harry had managed to significantly boost his confidence. He was also really enjoying the maths basis behind Arithmancy and was able to pick it up quickly The thrice weekly French and etiquette lessons weren't as much of a bore as he'd expected. French lessons were on a Wednesday and that lunchtime conversation would always be conducted in French. It resulted in initially silent mealtimes but Harry was progressing thanks to Monsieur Platt and Sirius' fluency.

In the afternoon Sirius would either take Harry out to a social function or to sporting events. They'd gone to the rugby, the Oxford Cambridge Boat Racing, a few Quidditch international friendlies and Broom Racing which Harry was fast becoming a fan of. Sirius had started to develop a considerable social presence in the Muggle and Magical World so his presence at certain functions and sports events was vital. The few family events Harry had accompanied Sirius to had resulted in him forming a closer friendship with Neville and Ernie who were often there. A few times Sirius had important meetings in the afternoon so he'd had to leave Harry with Remus. Harry's protestations against having a babysitter had been quelled by one stern look from Sirius. They'd ended up having a great time together with Remus telling him stories about Sirius and his dad.

In the evening sometimes they would have visitors and Harry would have to be on his best behaviour or Sirius would have to go out to a dinner or adults only function mostly due to the Wizemagot. However most nights the small family would be on their own. Sirius would tell him stories from history. He was a closet historian who hated the fact his godson saw history class as a place to sleep. Or they would play games or Sirius would talk about his time at Hogwarts and time with Lily, James and baby Harry before they went into hiding or sometimes they would get into heated debates over hot chocolate (Harry) and firewhiskey (Sirius) over current affairs or just Quidditch before Harry would reluctantly go to bed.

Harry was the happiest he'd ever been. He finally had someone who put him first and gave him unconditional love. Yes his godfather was strict and overprotective. He'd made him write an essay on avoiding dangerous situations after hearing the stories of the past three years. However his love and attention to Harry left the fourteen year old boy feeling part of a family for the first time.

Sirius also felt similar emotions. He was fiercely proud of his godson in terms of the effort he'd put into all his lessons and also loved the feeling of family he was experiencing for the first time in thirteen years. He loved his godson with an intensity that also made him incredibly protective of the boy when they were in the public eye. Despite understanding the value of a good public image, Sirius had managed to extract a deal from the Daily Prophet and other magic and muggle magazines giving him final say over everything they printed relating to Harry. Such was the power of controlling shares. In addition he was fast establishing himself as one of the leading lights of the Wizemagot with his duel approach emphasising both the importance of preserving their wizarding culture and traditions while at the same time pushing for a fairer treatment of muggle borns, magical creatures such as werewolves, Veela, house elves and centaurs. He was the happiest he'd been in thirteen years except for that niggling problem of Sorcha. There had been no success with the Search for Sorcha campaign yet. Sirius was getting worried. He was positive she did exist yet the girl hadn't turned up yet. He'd sent a few investigators over to Australia and America in case she'd emigrated. They were combing through census reports but there was still no sign. He wouldn't lose hope yet.


	9. Chapter 9 Finding out the Truth Part 1

**Chapter 9**

 _So I spent hours writing this chapter. Tried to delete a word and ended up deleting the whole thing! I'm using Notes on my IPhone so can't retrieve it. I've tried to recreate it but I think it's shorter as there was a lot of dialogue in the previous chapter I've cut out as I felt they maybe slowed the story down unnecessarily._

 _Also I've had a wee query about ages so here's my answer. In the beginning I didn't really plan this story out! So originally Sorcha was going to be a year younger than Harry. However I've changed that._

 _So just to explain...the summer I'm describing is the summer before they go into fourth year and they are both fourteen. Harry will turn 15 at the end of July while Sorcha won't be 15 until May. Hopefully this explains it._

 _Thanks for the comment flagging up the mistake! So here's chapter 9 part 2!_

I was freaking out. It couldn't be me. The description was me though! What is happening? Why is a newspaper article causing this emotional turmoil?

It had started out so well. It was the start of July and I'd gone shopping with my mates. It was summer so town was fairly busy and the Starbucks queue was ridiculously long. We'd stayed in torn until about 6 before everyone had to start rushing home for tea. I'd walked to the bus stop but as my bus wasn't coming for 25 minutes I'd ran into the wee shop for some chewing gum.

Then I saw the Headline on the Daily Mail.

 **The Search for Sorcha**

So obviously when you see your name in a headline you'll be curious right? So I picked up the paper.

 _Lord Sirius Black, the innocent man who spent 12 years in jail, has today repeated his desperate wish to find his niece Sorcha. Sorcha is the daughter of Black's younger brother Regulus who was starting a new life after fleeing from the criminal gang he had been a member of. However, shortly after hearing the news about Sorcha's birth, Sirius was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of his best friends Lily and James Potter. Sirius had been named as Godfather to the Potter's son. Tragically Regulus was murdered a few months later by the criminal gang he had left._

 _Sirius Black, a celebrated formed_

 _soldier, has now been completely cleared of any wrongdoing and has been awarded substantial compensation after breaking free to protect his godson from the same criminal gang that murdered his younger brother. In the past few months Lord Black has established himself as a prominent society figure and has now become guardian to his godson. Today at a London Press Conference the new Lord Black movingly spoke of the emptiness he feels without his niece and his wish to offer her a home._

 _We at the Daily Mail wish to support our new national hero Lord Black in his quest to find his niece._

 _The campaign Search for Sorcha has been established with a 24 hour helpline at 08172 775715. Please call if you have any information about a thirteen year old girl named Sorcha daughter to Regulus._

 _Let's get Sorcha home for Christmas!_

My internal argument was in full flow.

\- This could be me. My name is Sorcha, my dad was Regulus.

-It's not me.

-There must be millions of Sorchas in the world and at least a thousand with dads called Regulus. This girl was probably in Wales with the sheep.

-Wait, Sorcha and Regulus are not common names. I know one other Sorcha and her dad is called Jim not Regulus. How many Regulus' do I know? None. Who would even name their child that?

-Maybe it was popular/socially acceptable in the 70s. You never know, there was so much weed then and a few puffs may have you thinking naming your child Regulus is an acceptable thing to do!

What would I even do if it turned out to be me. The course? Maybe there was a similar wee one in England or Claire the instructor could teach me over Skype?

I wish I could talk to someone about this. However all my mates didn't know about the course and I'm not that friendly with the other people doing the course. Like they're all a wee bit weird and older so I'd nod at them if I passed them in the street but would never invite them round to my house. I was on my own. So I did the worst thing I could. I left it.

I left it for three days until one day there was nothing on tv and that article was sitting near me. I couldn't leave it anymore. All I could think about was the number. It reverberated round my head.

08172 775715

 _08172 775715_

 _ **08172 775715**_

I rang it.

"Hello you have reached the Search for Sorcha Helpline. This is an automated message. Please press 1 for media information. Press 2 if you have any information on Sorcha. Thank you."

I pressed 2.

"Hello this is the Search for Sorcha Helpline. My name is Georgia Thomas. What can I do to help?"

"Hi...well I saw the wee article in the Daily Mail and um...I could possibly be her?"

"Ok" the bored voice suddenly sounded a lot less bored. "Why do you think that?"

"Well my name is Sorcha and my dad was Regulus. He disappeared about 13 years ago."

"Right ok Sorcha this sounds promising. Can I ask how old you are?"

"14 I'll be 15 next May."

"Right we are looking for a 13 year old girl turning 14 in August but you do sound promising. I think the best thing to do would be to conduct a blood test. Where are you calling from? Is there a chance you could get up to London?"

"Not really to be honest. I do live in Belfast!"

"Well that presents some difficulties. No worries um... if I made an appointment at a GP would you be able to get there? Does tomorrow suit?"

"I think so yep"

"Right just bear with please!"

Literally a minute later the woman, who's name was Georgia I think, came back on the phone."

"Hi Sorcha are you there still?"

"Yep!"

"Right I've made an appointment at a private place on the Lisburn Road. It's called The Ivy and the appointment's at 2. Don't worry we'll pay and just say Georgia Thomas sent you! They'll take a tiny bit of blood and send it into us. Is that ok?"

"Yep sounds grand."

"Fantastic! I'll ring you after we've checked the samples. Thanks for calling Sorcha!"

Wow. I'd done it. All that was left to do was to get over my fear of needles!

Getting the blood test wasn't that bad. I had made my way up to the Lisburn road and been quickly ushered through. I'd nearly left when I saw the size of the needle but stuck through and they took my blood. I expected Georgia to ring me back in a few days but she rang me that day when I was making the tea.

"Hi Sorcha it's Georgia here!"

"Oh hi. Did you get my blood?"

"Yep got it and analysed it asap!"

"And?"

"Oh yep it's official Sirius Black is your uncle!"

Oh dear goodness. I hadn't been expecting that especially after the age thing. I had an uncle. Family. I sat down and started at the phone. After a minute or so Georgia broke my stunned silence.

"Sorcha? Sorcha? Are you ok?"

"Oh...yep I'm grand just a lot to take in."

"I can imagine! Sorcha I think we need to speak in person can I come over tomorrow from London."

"Yeah ok. Don't think I'm busy."

We arranged to meet in a local cafe and she hung up sounding incredibly excited.

I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts and a million questions tormented me. I'd seen the headline because I wanted chewing gum. I'd rang the number because I was bored and there was nothing on tv. Now I had a family.

I met Georgia next morning. She was in her mid twenties and was one of those women who seemed very put together. Like nice hair, nails and a gorgeous trench coat.

As soon as she'd ordered tea she launched into full flow.

"Right first thing first how are you feeling"

"Grand I think. A wee bit anxious but ok."

"Great now Sorcha" she looked a little worried herself. "I need to ask you a question that may sound a little weird. Have you ever done something that you couldn't explain? Maybe when you were upset or angry."

"Such as..."

"Well when I was nine my mum was shouting at me and I turned her hair blue!"

Georgia was magic! If she was did this mean Sirius Black was? Then if he was, my dad might have been magic too!"

"Well...to be honest yep I used to! Then my mum sent me for an assessment and I've been going to a course in tech to control it!"

"Wait really? So you know about magic? Did you get a letter from Hogwarts when you were eleven?"

"Well I was living in France at the time. We started getting hundreds of letters. We didn't open them though as Mum thought they were from debt collectors. We eventually left France to escape them when they stated being addressed to me."

"So you fell under the non-contact rule."

"The what?"

"It's a rule Hogwarts applies. They'll send every British child a letter but if you get hundreds of letters and still don't reply at all they'll assume you don't want anything to do with them. Especially as you were in France they wouldn't have sent over a member of staff and probably assumed you were deciding to go to Beaubaxtons another magical school in France."

"So they just assumed I didn't want to know about them?"

"It's a big school. It's very rare they'll put in more effort then multiple letters unless it's someone like Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Who's that?"

"You don't know about Harry Potter? Sorcha what do you know about the wizarding world and what have you learnt in that course?"

I told her. I told her about the course and my life in general. She suspected magical involvement with the bomb. She explained to me about Harry Potter and how he was actually my uncle's godson. She told me a bit about Voldemort and promised to send me books on the wizarding world. Then she explained about my uncle and his importance politically and socially and about the Search for Sorcha campaign. He'd been so desperate to find me. A few liars last month had worried him and he didn't want to know anything until it was certain I'd been found. Then she had to leave.

"So Sorcha are we agreed? I'll tell your uncle that we've found you and start planning the publicity around it. We'll try and arrange a venue to meet. I'll send you those books! Bye!"

That was it. The meeting that had planned the biggest ever change in my life lasted about 15 minutes all there was now to do was tell Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _Hi! Hope you're all well and had a great Christmas. I got a wee comment stating Sorcha should inherit the whole Black estate. Honestly I haven't thought about that and thanks for bringing that to my notice! It might turn into a plot point... Honestly though if yous have suggestions, complaints or queries please voice them!_**

 _ **Just to clarify all thoughts are in italics.**_

 _ **Remember nothing you recognise belong to me. All rights to JK Rowling.**_

It was Friday afternoon and Sirius and Harry were enjoying an enthusiastic discussion over whether the French Chaser Marc Baptiste should have been penalised for accidentally dropping a quaffle which landed on his Danish opponent's head knocking him from his broom. They'd been listening to the match in order to improve Harry's French. As Harry went to defend Baptiste there was a knock on the door. Georgia was unexpectedly standing in the doorway. Harry had met his godfather's press secretary a few times and she'd always seemed kind enough but her meetings were always scheduled and she never dropped in unannounced.

Sirius noticed her and bounded to his feet with a smile. "Georgia how are you? What can I do for you?"

The usually confident woman looked a little anxious as she replied. "Hello Sir, I have news about our campaign."

Sirius went pale before quickly regaining his composure. "Of course shall we go to my office?" Harry went to follow before Sirius noticed. "Harry this is an adult meeting. Be a good boy and I'll be back soon. Read that history book I recommended. The one

about the witch trials."

Harry hated that phrase "be a good boy" but Sirius kept on using it. Feeling a little rebellious and with no motivation to read about the witch trials of the 1600s, Harry went to the closed study door and listened in.

He could hear Georgia quietly murmuring then an almighty crash. Sirius swore softly before apologising and sitting heavily

back into a seat.

"You're serious" Harry heard as he edged closer to the door.

"We've found her" Sirius almost sounded shell shocked as Harry was desperately trying to work out who "she" was.

"Sorcha. You've found Sorcha."

 _Sorcha_

With that one name, Harry's world fell apart. He stopped listening to Georgia's quiet explanations as that two syllable name rained down on Harry as if it was a hurricane threatening to uproot everything in its path. That was what Sorcha represented to Harry. She was the subject of Sirius' dearest wishes and he'd never even meet her. She would come into the house and Harry's happy life with Sirius would end. Who needed a godson when you had a niece?

Harry's inner turmoil was disrupted by the sounds of "goodbye" and "I'll keep you informed." He ran off down the hall but as Sirius came out of the study with Georgia he spotted Harry down the hall mid run.

"Bye Georgia thanks for telling me. Harry!"

Harry could feel Sirius' eyes burning into his back. He turned round slowly to face an angry Sirius.

"Yes Uncle Sirius?" He mumbled.

"Harry come down here" Harry began the long walk of shame down to his stern Godfather.

"Were you listening in?" Harry paused. "Harry don't lie to me"

"Um...yes" Harry mumbled.

"Right so you heard about Sorcha?"

"Yes" 

Sirius sighed in frustration. "Harry what was the need to listen in? I was coming out to tell you anyway."

"Oh"

"Oh indeed." Sirius paused for a second. "Right Harry please go and get your broom. Since you've shown you can't be trusted to do what I tell you, I'm not sure I can trust you to go out on your broom without doing something stupid. I'm confiscating it for a week."

"But..."

"Harry please do as I tell you or it'll be two weeks." His voice was deceptively calm.

Harry went slowly to the cupboard to take out his broom and walked towards Sirius as if walking to the guillotine.

"Thank you" Sirius shrank and pocketed the broom. "Now why did you feel the need to listen in?"

"Dunno..."

"Harry..." was Sirius' subtle warning.

"Sorry. I don't know I just wanted to know what was going on"

"Right I would like you to write me one hundred lines of 'I will not listen in to Uncle Sirius' private conversations' in the library before dinner please."

"Yes Uncle Sirius." Harry turned to go to the library and felt a hard smack on his behind. "Ow!"

"Just a little warning Harry."

An hour later Harry came to the dining room with his pages of lines and timidly gave them to Sirius.

"Thank you Harry. Your writing is improving." Sirius gave an approving nod as he glanced at the pages.

The meal passed quickly with light conversation about Harry's upcoming birthday. After dinner as Harry prepared to ask to be excused Sirius put down his fork and said, "Harry we need to talk. Don't worry, you're not in trouble but we should go to the sitting room and talk."

Harry followed his godfather to the sitting room and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Harry we need to talk about Sorcha. You know we've found her in Belfast. How are you feeling about her?"

"I don't know... like she never seemed real when you were speaking about her but now she's real and..."

"Yes Harry" Sirius gently probed his godson.

"Well... I'm worried that maybe when she comes youwon'twantmeanymore" it all came out in a gabble at the end but Sirius understood. He looked at his insecure godson for a few seconds cursing the Dursleys before putting his arm round the child. "Harry. No matter who I bring into this house you are always welcomed and you are always loved. If Sorcha comes to live here it may be a struggle. We don't know what she's like as a person. However I will still come to watch you fly and we'll still go to the Quidditch World Cup and we'll still have our little debates and I'll still try and get you to love history. You are my Godson and no niece or otherwise is going to change the fact that I love you and I want to spend time with you."

"Ok" was Harry's short answer. Sirius' speech had turned his tsunami of anxiety into light drizzle.

Sirius cleared his throat. "So Harry I will be busy over the next few weeks unfortunately. The plan is to ring her tomorrow and find out our situation and plans for the future. She may wish for me to stay out of her life or she might want to live with us. Then we'll alert the press. If she wants contact they'll probably want a photograph of our first meeting. Then in a few weeks I'll need to do a final press conference. So I'll be busy but I'll still have time for you. I'll definitely be here for your birthday next week!" Sirius said with a smile.

Harry responded with a small smile.

"Right what time is it? Are you up for some chess Harry? You may have beaten me last week but I've got a new move up my shirt!" teased Sirius as he moved the conversation onto safer grounds.

That night as Sirius lay in bed he realised he was in for a ride with two teenagers. _What am I thinking? Curse those Dursleys! They really knocked Harry's confidence. I've only now got him used to family life now I'm potentially bringing in a second child. What will Sorcha think? The first contact she's had from family and she has to share with a strange boy. What's she even been doing for the past 14 years? What's this course thing Georgia was telling me about? It sounds completely unregulated. She'll be so behind Hogwarts. Will she even get to go there? Why the hell did Hogwarts never contact her?_

Then the most pressing question. _Why did Dumbledore tell me she didn't exist?_

It was the day. The day that would have repercussions forever. It was the day uncle and niece would first speak to each other. They'd decided to speak on the phone due to the unfortunate necessity of needing their first meeting photographed by the press. It was better to at least hear one another's voices instead of going into a highly publicised event blind. Sirius would call Sorcha at 11am.

Sorcha was sitting in her room staring at the phone. The house was empty. She'd been in her current position since 9am but it was now 11.01.

 _Right he's forgotten. No harm done. It was probably a joke anyway. Georgia was probably just a con artist. If anyone rang it would probably be to demand money. Right... back to normal life._

Ring ring

 _Jesus Christ_

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hello Sorcha?" came the reply. _God he was posh. The voice had the sort of English accent you only get if you're born into hundreds of years of wealth and prestige. I mean I don't sound like a complete chav but I don't sound like I'm popping off to meet the queen tomorrow!_

"Yep it's me." _Keep it cool Sorcha keep it cool._

"Great! Well this is your uncle Sirius and l'm delighted to finally talk to you. I'm so sorry that we're only getting to speak now.." _This is getting deep._

"Um.. It's fine. Like Georgia said you didn't know I existed until the day you went in prison and couldn't contact me for years. Anyway...thanks for finding me. It's nice to hear from you" _I sound so awkward._

"It's lovely to hear from you too. So I think we need to talk about our next step." _And we're moving on quickly. I'm liking this man. I have no wish to spend hours going over the past and getting all emotional._

"Yep...ok sounds good" _Awkward as usual Sorcha._

"So just confirm this for me. You live in Belfast with a neighbour?"

"Yep my mum died last year." _Way to go Sorcha! Let's hit him with an emotional bombshell. He must be feeling so awkward right now._

"I'm so sorry for your loss. The change I saw in your father from that last meeting to your birth announcement was unreal. He left terrified for his life, edgy and had spent his whole life hating muggles and muggleborns."

"Sorry what are muggles?" _Could literally shoot myself. Here's the long lost uncle pouring out his heart and we interrupt him_. 

"Apologies Sorcha. Muggles are those born unable to do magic. Muggleborns are those born into muggle families but have the ability to do magic. There are people in our world who hate them and the Black family your grandparents were one of them. Your father fell under the influence." _He sounds a great lad my dad!_

"So how on earth did my parents meet or get married?"

"I don't know but my brother your father was changed by your mother and you. He turned from a terrified prejudiced fool into a happy man, excited to be starting a new life with his new family. I will be forever grateful to your mother for changing my little brother." _And we're back to deep_

Sirius paused for a while before continuing. "So as I was saying, you don't have any family in Belfast?"

"No I don't. I've never met my mum's side of the family and wouldn't want to." _Does that sound harsh? They did throw my mum out for being different._

Sirius paused again for a long time. Oh _dear goodness. I've scared him. He probably thinks I'm some sort of freak child who has a stone cold heart._

"So...um...Sorcha." _He sounds nervous. He sounds exactly like Jamie my mate when he had to let down orange girl who asked him out last month. She was literally two tonnes who looked like she'd thrown an entire tub of orange paint over herself. Jamie had been so nervous when he'd let her down. Oh my God I am literally orange girl. Any minute soon Sirius will be telling me he doesn't really have time to visit but might ring me again a sort of "don't call me I'll call you". Then time to get back to normal. Crap is he talking to me?_

"Sorcha Sorcha" Sirius sounded more amused but still a hint of anxiety.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"So Sorcha..." _Any minute now. I officially turn into orange girl._

"Would you like to come and live with me?"

 _"_ What?"

"Sorcha I would like it if you would come and live with me and my godson in London."

"Really?" 

"Yes really darling" Sirius sounded like he was smiling. He sounded genuinely happy to take in another one.

"Um...can I call you back?"

"Sure take your time!"

 _Dear Lord. He wants me. He's not a hoax or a prank call. Sirius Black my uncle wants me. He wants me to move to London. Do I want to?..._

 _Yes I do. Obviously I'll miss my mates and Mrs Pitt the neighbour but family. Family is something I've wanted and missed for the past two years. I like these people but I can't give up family for people who will be fairly sad if I leave but recover by next month. Yes London is a big move but it's not like Belfast is so fantastic. It's a nice city and I'll miss stuff like my house and going into town and the parks. London has parks though. So I'm going. I'm throwing myself out there. Time to call him back._

Sirius picked up on the second ring. "Hello! Sorcha!"

"Um...hi again. I had a wee think and...um...well you know...I think I do actually want to come to stay with yous? Don't worry I won't be any trouble. Like I can buy my own food. I'm sure there's a Tescos* in London!" _You're gabbling_

"Sorcha Sorcha. Calm down darling!" Sirius had an amused edge to his voice but he just mostly sounded thrilled. "I have just enough money to buy you a bit of bread once a week!"

"What"

"Sorry I'm joking. Darling I'm the last surviving member of a rich and powerful family. I think I can cope with the addition of a fourteen year old girl!"

"Oh ok _"_

"So Sorcha. Now we've ascertained you want to come up to London we need to work out a media plan. It's the 20th now. May I suggest we first meet on the 25th. I'll come to Belfast. Then do you want to come to Harry's birthday party?"

"Harry?"

"He's my godson. He came to live with me this month. He'll be fifteen next week. If you go to Hogwarts you'll be in the same year at school. Harry's been living with his mother's family who hated him for being a wizard so never has really celebrated his birthday. We're having a big party and I'm trying to make it a great day for him. You're very welcome to come but there will be a lot of people coming who'll be very curious about you."

"Um...don't really think he'll want me to intrude on his day especially if it's his first ever birthday. Could I come afterwards?"

"Why don't you come on the 1st August then? We'll have to have a press conference but don't worry. I'll speak for most of it then they'll bring you and possibly Harry out for just a few questions. "Is that alright darling?"

"I think so. But...what happens after that."

"Well Sorcha. You'll come to live with me and Harry. I'll enrol you in Hogwarts and I'll engage a few tutors just to ensure you'll be up to speed with your classmates. Harry's been taking lessons all summer but not just for school. He's been learning how to present himself in society which includes manners, the law, dancing and French. How's your French by the way?"

"Well I've been doing it for about three years now so it's ok I think?"

"Fantastic! I'm a huge advocate for learning another language. Don't worry though Sorcha. You will have to learn a lot but it won't be all work and no play. I go to a lot of functions and I'm excited to show of my beautiful niece. I'll try and introduce you to some girls your own age as well. We also have tickets to a lot of wizarding sporting events including the Quidditch World Cup! So Sorcha i think we've covered everything important. Do you have any questions?"

"What's Quidditch?"

Sirius laughed. "It's a very popular sport played on broomsticks. Your dad was very good at it so's Harry. Darling I'll send you over a few books on wizarding culture so you're not utterly lost! Look I'm really sorry but I need to go now. Just remember that I am incredibly excited to meet you properly in a few days and to have you come and live with us. I'm trying to work out what room you should have and we'll decorate it accordingly. Oh Sorcha I'll probably send Georgia to take you shopping it to send you a few outfits over so we can make a good impression on the media! Goodbye darling! See you in a few days."

"Bye bye see you soon."

 _Wow. I actually can't think. He sounds great. Like I don't know that much about him or Harry but it sounds good so far. All I can do is wait..._

 _*Tesco is the biggest supermarket brand in the UK_

 _ **So hope you enjoyed that! I know it's a long chapter but I just kept adding wee bits to it. Next chapter will probably skip to Sorcha coming to live with them pretty quickly. I'm not really that motivated to write a lot of nearly unnecessary scenes. Updates will probably be a wee bit slow as my school formal (prom) is at the start of January and I'm working quite a bit as well xx**_


End file.
